


Переезд это отстой

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Terraria
Genre: F/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Диана видела много миров, много смертей. И каждый мир рано или поздно загнивал, теряя свой цвет и блеск. Есть ли шанс на будущее с такой статистикой? И есть ли шанс у самой дриады на что-то большее, чем любовь к кислороду в легких?
Relationships: Dryad/Player
Kudos: 1





	Переезд это отстой

Переезд — отстой. Диана это знает, понимает, но все равно затеяла разговор. Надеясь на иное решение?..  
— Да у нас куда ни пойди, везде эта чертова Кровавая земля!  
— Ну так не ходи никуда, в чем твоя проблема?! — огрызнулся парень.  
— И это твой ответ? — крикнула дриада, выходя из себя. Да пошёл он! …грибы в грибном биоме собирать. — Типа мы все должны сидеть дома и носа оттуда не казать?  
— А чего ты ждешь-то? Прогулок по скверам? У нас, на секундочку, зомби гуляют по ночам во дворе!  
— Да скоро у нас не летающие глаза будут о стекла биться, а кримеры! — она топнула босой ножкой по земле, и там моментально поднялись вьюнки. — Ты совсем все запустил! Когда ты в последний раз проходил с очистителем хотя бы по окрестностям?  
— Да ты хоть видела расценки паромеханика? Мне что, себя в рабство продать, чтобы тебя все устраивало?  
— Ага! — последний довод ее просто взбесил. Ещё немного, и, кажется, из ушей пойдёт пар. — То есть ты сам засрал наш мир, а теперь тебе денег на очистку не хватает? Типичный человек! — выдохнула дриада, не находя уже слов от возмущения. — Да все вы такие. Вы! Вы!.. Животные!

В его обыкновении было бы рассердиться, сказать в ответ что-нибудь грубое. Если бы перед ним был мужчина, ударить. Да, Диана пользуется своей женской слабостью, высказывая все, накопившееся за долгое время. Она подошла к нему так близко, что видела уже только глаза, почему-то сверкающие уже не злостью, а насмешкой. Это смутно беспокоит, не даёт развернуться на полную полянку. А потом он чуть наклонился и зачем-то поцеловал ее. Дриада не часто встречала парней, целующих девушек после того, как их бы назвали животными. Впрочем, растерялась она только на секунду. А в следующую — взвившаяся по приказу лоза придержала его за шею, мягко придушив.  
— Не затыкай мне рот, — спокойно сказала Диана. Он невозмутимо откашлялся и хмыкнул. А дриада ткнула в него пальцем. — Слушай сюда. Ты тут типа босс, да? Вот и отвечай тогда, раз вроде самый главный!  
— Да чего ты хочешь-то от меня?! — страдальчески возвел он глаза к небу.  
— Давай сам придумывай решение, — огрызнулась она. — Проблему я тебе обозначила.

С этими словами она гордо развернулась и зашагала в дом, стараясь выглядеть, как минимум, упрямо, но в мыслях все пыталась понять: означает ли его поступок внезапный интерес или это просто издевка.

Из окон за ними понаблюдали, наверное, все, кому не лень. Может, даже подслушали каким-то образом. Диана хлопнула дверью, проигнорировав следующие по пятам взгляды. Хмурые, недовольные, сочувствующие, печальные и понимающие, они ее не волнуют. Даже на ехидно-обещающий взгляд продавца оружия ей плевать: пускай зажимает медсестру на внутреннем дворе, а ее оставит в покое. Поднявшись на свой этаж, дриада медленно выдохнула. Единственная часть дома, не бесившая ее. Погладив подлезшую под руку лозу, Диана упала в гамак. Обычно в такие моменты все ее мысли занимал исключительно разрушаемый мир. Разрушаемый, кстати, одним конкретным человеком. И именно он и занимает сейчас ее голову.  
— Убирайся, пожалуйста, — пробормотала она себе под нос. Серьёзно, она никогда не заморачивалась такими вещами. Ей попросту было неинтересно. Что изменилось теперь? Почему, фотосинтез ее забери, она все ещё гадает, был ли смысл в том поцелуе?

Неважно, неважно, неважно. Он просто пытался отвлечь ее от цели. Нет уж! Она не собирается жить в заражении, где нет места здоровому хлорофиллу. Представив, как однажды утром открывает дверь и встречает босыми стопами не мягкий ковёр, а мёртвые багровые колючки, Диана вздрогнула. Умом она понимает, что очистить полностью такой запущенный мирок, почти невозможно. Но сердце требует, желает чистоты и кислорода. Должен же быть какой-то способ… Может он всё-таки найдёт его?.. Может, ему не все равно?

Дриада не вышла из комнаты до вечера. Ее занимали питомцы, зеленые, но еще такие маленькие. При взгляде в окно ощущается укол грусти. Они не выживут в таком мире, они ни за что не вырастут, чтобы победить в неравной битве с грязью. Жаль, но вечное пребывание в комнате — никак им не поможет, так что Диана напустила на себя самый спокойный и уверенный вид и спустилась.  
— Наша стесняшка наконец отошла, — хихикнула Келли. — Может, желаешь успокоительного?  
— С твоими ценами я им подавлюсь, — отрезала Диана и присела на диван. Медсестра хмыкнула.

На удивление, больше комментариев не было. Старичок-торговец оживленно спорил с подрывником, Келли переключилась на сплетни со стилистом и девочкой-вечеринкой. Стены звук не пропускают, но и дураку понятно, что господа инженеры и механики опять спорят о научной ерунде. Лучше бы нашли решение глобальной проблеме. Диана не собиралась пересчитывать жителей их деревеньки, слышать и видеть их не хотела, поэтому подвинулась к краю и откинулась назад.

Собирается ли он вернуться к ночи или опять прошляется непонятно где? Забыл ли он о том, что произошло между ними?  
— Зря ты это затеяла, — рядом присел Коул.  
— Почему это? — хмуро спросила она.  
— Он не станет все вычищать, — сообщил гид, как будто она умом сама этого не понимает. — Даже ради тебя.

…«ради тебя»…

— Неужели всем так хочется жить на помойке?  
— Но я не сказал, что не понимаю тебя, — пожал плечами гид. — Просто неизвестно, чем закончится ваше противостояние.  
— Я иду к своей цели. А ты продолжай сидеть на корешках ровно! — огрызнулась она. В голове все ещё звучит это «ради тебя». Откуда оно взялось? Разве до этого странного дня он хоть как-то обращал на нее внимание? Да все их разговоры сводились к ее аргументам в сторону уничтожения Кровавых земель.

Она решила задать этот вопрос вслух:  
— Ты сказал «ради тебя». Что это значит?  
Хитрый Коул только хмыкнул.  
— Я не буду ничего говорить, — покачал он головой. — Мне интересно, что из всего этого получится.  
— Экспериментатор фигов, — буркнула она под нос и решила больше не реагировать на гида.

Вечер шёл своим чередом. Дриада погрузилась в свои невеселые мысли о своем умирающем мире. За свою долгую жизнь она видела много миров. Похожих, одинаково проклятых и обреченных. Каждая смерть каждого мира отзывается в памяти болевым импульсом. Она помнит и героев, всех, до одного. Одинаковых. Она помнит мальчишкой его, впервые убившего гигантский глаз. Тогда он и правда казался другим. А теперь… допустил отравление их мира. И ему плевать.

Она прикрыла глаза. Ничего не имеет значения.

Забыв наконец о нем, дриада подумала о решении проблемы самостоятельно. Звучит как бред. Однако у нее есть некоторый запас очищающего порошка. «Очнись! — сказала она себе. — Как ты собираешься осуществить это? По крупице изгонять Кровавые земли? Это нереально провернуть». Она всегда так говорила, с каждым новым миром. Кто-то мог сказать, что, когда теряешь счёт своим векам, теряешь вкус жизни. Но Диана любит жить, любит зелень жизни и не скучает. Так может, она должна попытаться спасти хоть один мир? Или отпустить и его тоже, как бесконечное множество прочих?

Неожиданно и резко она очнулась от мыслей из-за внезапного шума и общей возни.  
— Он вернулся, — заметила Келли таким тоном, словно Диана должна кинуться его встречать сейчас же.  
Дриада медленно поднялась с дивана. Лучше просто уйти, чем травить душу его видом и напрасными обещаниями.  
— Думаю, лучше всё-таки покажись, — прозвучал совет гида. Как всегда — непрошенный и, наверняка, верный. Что ж, она послушает.

Едва она вошла в комнату, его глаза нашли ее. Что-то пробежало по его лицу, но Диана так и не поняла. На миг стало тише, а потом, как тарелка разбилась, грянуло его решение:  
— Мы переезжаем.  
— Что? — показалось, что ослышалась, но его уверенный взгляд подтвердил: он принял решение.

***

— Ты издеваешься?  
— А чем плохо? — удивился он.  
— Наверное, тем, что ты бросаешь наш мир в урну, как пустой флакон от зелий! Хотя нет, — дриада сделала вид, что задумалась, — ты даже урну найти не можешь!  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь и сама, что излечить его невозможно… — начал он, но она зашипела, как кошка, так что он заторопился: — Но! — и поднял ладони вверх, — я не собираюсь «бросать» этот мир, как ты выразилась. Но на все нужно время, окей?  
— И что же ты собираешься предпринять? — с ехидством уточнила Диана.

Он устало потёр виски, и ей на миг подумалось, что такое решение вообще-то далось ему с трудом.  
— Послушай, — доверительно сказал он, — миров бесконечное множество. Ты даже лучше меня знаешь, что сотни и тысячи миров умирают и рождаются за секунду.  
— Знаю, — спокойно согласилась она.  
— И, возможно, настало время начать все сначала. Новый мир, чистый, лёгкий, как ты хотела… А с моими теперешними возможностями, я полностью искореню Заражение.  
— Но мы не сможем переехать туда все и сразу, — начиная поддаваться, заметила дриада.  
— Посмотри на меня, — засмеялся он. Она смотрит. — Неужели я не смогу создать нужных условий?  
— Посмотрим, — вяло улыбнулась она.  
— Я работаю над этим уже.  
— Ладно-ладно, — легко согласилась дриада. — Но я слишком хорошо знаю людей вроде тебя: вы не умеете жить в покое. Вам нужна постоянная встряска, вечный вызов. Именно поэтому ты потерял наш мир: поигрался и бросил, забыв об ответственности.

В голову закралась мысль о сравнении мира с девушкой. Те же выражения, тот же результат. Это неприятно поразило. Кажется, он это заметил.  
— Поэтому у меня будет этот мир. Достаточно опасный, чтобы, как ты выразилась, постоянно встряхиваться. К тому же, оставлять его совсем не хочется: всё-таки это место наполнено воспоминаниями.

Наверняка в этом есть какие-то недочеты, но в это мгновение она их не нашла, так что пришлось признать, что переезд — не так уж плох. Он назвал группу, которая познает все прелести новоселья первой. Само собой, там нашлось место и для нее. Сроком сборов были объявлены два месяца. За это время он планировал полностью вычистить Скверну. Что ж, она хочет на это посмотреть.

***

— Нет, переезд — это отстой, — визгливо бросила медсестра.  
Диана незаметно фыркнула. Ну да, ей-то что? Сиди себе дома, лечи, бери деньги и обжимайся с оружейником время от времени. Вслух она этого, само собой, не сказала. Но ни на миг не усомнилась в своей цели. Кому это, кроме нее самой, нужно? А не важно! Не грех побыть эгоисткой один раз…  
— Там, наверное, и нет ещё ничего, — капризно продолжила Келли. Диана даже не обратила внимания. Это говорит человек, способный ампутировать другому ногу без наркоза.

Состояние у дриады сложилось странное. Ей, в отличие от остальных, не нужно было собирать вещей: в том новом, свежем мире она найдёт все, что нужно для счастья. Так что она наблюдала за общими сборами и прощалась потихоньку с насиженными местами. Простилась и с росточками в доме. Немного грустно. Она ждет чего-то нового от этого этапа. В предвкушении или каком-то смутном волнении, она постоянно кидает взгляд на горизонт, как будто все ждет, что оттуда придут изменения.  
— Ты совсем не волнуешься? — спросили у нее.

О, она волнуется и ещё как! Но ей хватает веков, чтобы не показывать этого. Что ждет ее в том мире? Изменится ли что-то или пойдёт по утвержденному сценарию, а она зря рассуждает об этом так много? Нет, слишком сильно это чувство, чтобы быть ошибкой. Слишком ярко цветёт все внутри.  
— Зачем вообще этот переезд? — в очередной раз возмутился торговец, выпихивая за порог все свои тюки и мешки. Вот кому пришлось попотеть, чтобы собрать все свои деньги и капитал.

Кто-то ответил с язвительностью, что так захотела «цветочная подстилка». Кажется, это был оружейник. Диана не отреагировала. Она слишком стара для таких мелочей жизни. Да и она хотела бы послушать, как он заговорит, если все его патроны зацветут в прямом смысле этого слова.

Все вокруг сидят на сундуках и чемоданах, и только она одна стоит, обнимая себя за плечи и блуждая взглядом по горизонту. Удивительно, но именно в этот момент она поняла, насколько в действительности сильно ей будет не хватать этого душного, тесного, но в какой-то степени родного мирка. Он тяготит ее своим запахом надвигающейся смерти, но как она будет жить без него?  
— Все готовы? — скучающе спросил он, появившись из ниоткуда. Диана обернулась, ожидая, что его засыплют вопросами. Но его вид, похоже, все эти вопросы, если они и были, отрезал. Рубашка в крови, штаны в болотной грязи, вся защита в ошметках каких-то монстров. Обычно, если встречаешь его в таком виде, либо беги и прячься, либо проси, что хочешь. Вот так вот: из крайности в крайность, или роза, или завял. И сразу не поймешь, какое у него настроение. Сейчас вот чудаков с вопросами и просьбами не нашлось. Ан нет!  
— Слушай, — неуверенно начал Коул, — уверен, что мне стоит тоже?.. ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Уверен, — отрезал он. Но отрезал мягко, без агрессии. Гид подошёл ближе, все ещё неуверенно, и напомнил, косясь на остальных, что у того мира как бы уже есть гид. Кто-то хмыкнул.  
— Я все уладил, — с невозмутимостью отозвался он. Диана приподняла брови. Интересно как? Коула это, кажется, тоже заинтересовало. Гид опасливо покосился на темные пятна на его одежде. — Я договорился — выделяя последнее слово, произнёс он. И усмехнулся. Коул вздрогнул. Дриада не удержалась от улыбки: да он же просто дразнит гида. — Спокойно, я и правда до-го-во-рил-ся. Этому миру тоже понадобится присмотр.

Дриада нахмурилась. Значит, не просто договорился. Иначе где бы он нашёл дурака, готового жить в загаженном мире в одиночестве. Впрочем, может, подкупил? С его возможностями не стоит этому удивляться. Гид внял объяснением и отошёл назад, стараясь не отсвечивать. Жалко парня. Слишком он добрый для этих мест. Отчасти этим гид выделяется от остальных, и дриада ни разу за все время их общения не казалось, что Коул здесь счастлив. Задумчиво глядя на лицо парня, только с виду молодого и наивного, она невольно попыталась спроецировать эти выводы на себя. Но не успев прийти ни к чему конкретному, она поймала взгляд. Его взгляд. Усталый, но довольный собой. Он улыбнулся, и Диана, посчитав себя обязанной, улыбнулась тоже. Имеет ли это какой-то смысл? Хороший вопрос, сказала она себе, наблюдая за его походкой в ее сторону.  
— Тот мир тебе понравится, — хмыкнул он. — Я знаю.  
Что ж, пусть так. Она даже надеется на это. А вот на что надеется он? Она не стала крутить и вилять — спросила прямо. Он подошёл ближе.  
— Надеюсь? Да, пожалуй, ты права, — с задумчивостью кивнул он. — Не знаю, а именно надеюсь, что тебе понравится.

Диана отвела взгляд. Что за марафон он себе затеял? Ее острое восприятие людей, как способных на многое, очень многое, заставляет отступить, не принять игру. И хотя он от природы хищник, вряд ли недооценивает ее роль, вряд ли переступит черту. Дриада снова посмотрела ему в глаза, в которых плескалась какая-то смутная тень. Сам не знает, чего хочет? Или уже давно все решил для себя? Диана мысленно хмыкнула. Ладно, она пожелает ему удачи.

Первая группа жителей их маленького, испорченного мирка, похватав свои вещи и бормоча какие-то недовольные вопросы, уже не требующие ответа, двинулась к расчищенной полянке. Диана шла рядом с ним, едва удерживаясь от расспросов о том новом мире. Она не знала, но он едва удерживался от рассказа о нем. А дриада с каждым шагом волновалась все больше и больше: волосы стали напоминать дрожащие на ветру травинки, а сердечко маленького съежившегося кролика. Это все нервы. Диана глубоко вздохнула. Он это заметил и сжал ее ладонь. Диана не стала сопротивляться. Закрыла глаза. Еще секунда — и совершиться переход.

Миг. Всего миг.

Кислород. Прохладный, чистый. Легкие наполняются им, и хочется смеяться от этого чувства чистоты. Как давно она такого не испытывала.  
Все вокруг лениво оглядывают временные мазанки на лугу. Оно и понятно. Они не видят разницы. Торговцы часто путешествуют по мирам, привозя товары и собирая капитал. Но они не понимают, не ценят того, что им доступно. Девушек волнует, как скоро дома примут достойный вид, гид неуверенно оглядываться. А Диана кружится, понимая, что пьянеет от свежего воздуха. И ей не нужны иные дома и иной мир. В этот она уже влюбилась. Он смотрел на нее как-то иначе, не замечая вопросов и удивлений, Диана бы сказала, восхищенно, если бы на секунду остановилась. Но она кружилась, раскинув руки в стороны и ничего не замечая. С этого дня все изменится, и она не даст этому миру сгинуть, сгнить и умереть. Этот мир будет цвести, и она расцветет вместе с ним.


End file.
